The present invention relates to a lubrication system for a geared mechanism, and more particularly, to a device which warns the operator that a buildup of ferrous contamination has occurred.
It has long been known to provide some type of magnetic member attached to the filler plug of a mechanism having rotating gearing which is subject to ferrous contamination. The purpose of such a magnetic member has been to gather the magnetic particles so that the operator could unscrew the filler plug and remove the particles from the magnet, then replace the filler plug. Such a system, of course, operates in reliance on the operator remembering to check the contamination buildup periodically, and if he does not do so, an excessive buildup of ferrous particles may cause wear of the gearing, and possibly, blockage of certain lubricant paths, resulting in a partial or total loss of lubricant in a particular portion of the mechanism.
This is especially a problem in mechanisms such as axle assemblies, and even more so, in tandem axle assemblies for which the operator would be required to check the contamination buildup at three or more locations. Therefore, although the present invention may be used with any type of geared mechanism having a lubricant flow which is subject to ferrous contamination, it is especially advantageous when used with axle assemblies, and will be described in connection therewith.